Mariame Fukushima nee Almin
Mariame Fukushima nee Lomax is the alias to a woman originally known as il-Jaehyun Zayani Niithayapur. This woman was a former agent within Section 31, however she was able to free herself and is now living as Mariame - a masseuse on Mars and mother. She was recently widowed and living on Mars with her family after recovering from a stroke, but recovered when she met the man of her dreams and remarried. Background Information Her mother is Deltan and her father is Betazoid. Her original name was il-Jaehyun Zayani Nii'thayapur. She enjoys tribal dancing and Judo to keep in shape, the latter more for purposes of defence than any inclination to actually attack another being. During her initial transition from Zayani she assumed the name "Mariame Lomax" before she married mTahmoh Almin who was going under the alias Connor Roslin. They married and she assumed his last name until marrying her ex-husband Tahmoh Almin. Current Spouse(s) Hitoshi Fukushima Mariame met her second husband, Hitoshi Fukushima, when she was a patron of Yamato's in 2402. They began to associate more at the urging of her daughter before becoming closer at New Years. Helping her work through her stroke disabilities and coming to grips with her violent past, they were soon married a year after meeting. They have two children together. Previous Spouse(s) mTahmoh Almin Mariame met her first husband, Connor Roslin, upon him coming over from the mUniverse and he was taken in my Mariame who has a soft spot for the man. Despite his outbursts and other mental issues, she saw something in him many others did not. Soon enough, they were married and Mariame conceived a child. Instead of living happily-ever-after, however, Connor's true identity was discovered and he was sent back to the mUniverse. It took him months to attempt to get back but once he did he died in Mariame's arms in 2382. They have one child together. Tahmoh Almin Mariame met her second husband, Tahmoh Almin, after he was petitioned to do a bounty, he was sent after Mariame whom he discovered was already in a relationship with his mUniverse counterpart Connor Roslin. After Connor's death, Tahmoh was once again sent to claim the woman, this time being paid by Evalynne Dhow. Finding her as a dancer in an elusive club, Tahmoh rescued Mariame. In the process they both got attachments to the other and in an attempt to settle down, lured in by 'his' son from his counterpart, they were married. In future plots, Mariame and Tahmoh had a rocky relationship after the incidents with Noah. In future plots,Tahmoh was murdered by the Syndicate in 2402 which ultimately caused her to have a stoke but is recovering from the help of her family. They have five children together. Children Mariame has one child with mTahmoh Almin named Noah Fukushima. Mariame has five children with Tahmoh Almin named Delaney Norad, Zayani Almin, Yvette Almin, Connor Almin-Reese and Melissa Fukushima. Mariame has two children with Hitoshi Fukushima named Kaede Fukushima and Satoyun Fukushima. Please see the links for more information. Grandchildren Mariame has three grandchildren from Noah and Siomane Cassica named Brinn Fukushima, Avery Fukushima and Tahren Fukushima; as well as two step-granschildren from Cassica's previous marriage named Jasilos Viobahn and Natalie Fukushima. Mariame has one grandchild from Connor and Samantha Thay named Tristan Reese. 4 Mariame Fukushima nee Almin Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Deltan Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:June Category:2352 Category:All Characters